BACKSTAGE
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: "KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN!"/"Wah, kalian mesra sekali!"/ Dibelakang panggung pertemuan pertama secara langsung kita berdua/ Bad Summary. First Romance Fic. Fic by Kazuki


**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Pair: ShikaTema**

**WARNING: AU, OOC maybe, Typo bertebaran, Ide basi, alur cepat, abal, berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**BACKSTAGE**

**.**

"Sial! Aku tidak lolos lagi!" gadis berkuncir empat tersebut menuruni tiga buah anak tangga dengan agak cepat. Tampaknya ia sedang kesal. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu berwarna merah.

"Mungkin aku belum cukup berlatih. Sudah empat kali aku mengikuti audisi pencari bakat ini. Ditempat yang sama pula! Dan aku sama sekali tidak lolos!" gerutu gadis itu, Temari, pelan. Rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ingin sekali ia mengamuk, tetapi mengingat ruangan belakang panggung yang ramai dengan peserta lain terpaksa ia memendam niatnya. Temari lalu mengambil telepon genggam dari tasnya, menyentuh layar _touch screen_ telepon genggam-lebih tepatnya _smartphone_. Menyentuh _icon _berwarna biru dengan logo 'F'.

Facebook.

Segera ia mencari bagian _chat_. Menyentuh salah satu dari daftar _chat_ tersebut. Seseorang. Jika dilihat 'seseorang' itu adalah laki-laki. Ia terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu.

"Orang itu… Katanya janjian dibelakang panggung sekarang. Dasar!" Temari kembali menggerutu sendiri.

"Sialan! Orang yang bernama Shikamaru Nara itu dimana ya? Katanya dia ingin melihatku tampil tadi," Temari terus menerus menggerutu sampai orang disekelilingnya memerhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

Temari terus berjalan sekeliling belakang panggung tersebut. Tetapi itu semua nihil. Temari duduk kembali di kursi tunggu, mengotak-atik _smartphone_-nya. Mungkin berusaha memberitahukan orang yang bernama Shikamaru Nara tersebut. Rasa kesal Temari belum sampai situ juga. Ditambah beberapa peserta audisi pencari bakat lain yang berhasil, berteriak atau menangis bahagia setelah berada dibelakang panggung. Membuat Temari makin gusar, iri. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Temari Sabaku."

"Kyaaa! Darimana kamu tahu namaku! Lagipula kamu siapa!" Temari refleks terkejut dan berteriak, membuat orang disekitarnya memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Shikamaru Nara," jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Shikamaru Nara? D-Dari mana kau tahu aku Temari?"

"Ini," pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Shikamaru Nara tersebut menunjukan _smartphone_-nya tepat didepan wajah Temari.

Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku melihat _timeline_ Facebook-mu dan melihat beberapa foto dirimu. Aku tahu kamu tidak suka memakai fotomu sendiri untuk _profile picture_ atau _timeline cover_. Semua ini dari album _photos of Temari Sabaku_."

Temari bengong. Ia memang tidak seperti teman-temannya yang suka narsis di kamera. Tapi pasti ada dong fotonya bersama teman-temannya. Dan mereka meng-_upload_ foto-foto itu.

"Jadi. kau Shikamaru Nara?" tanya Temari kepada pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru Nara tersebut.

"Iya. Shikamaru saja. Merepotkan."

'Ternyata dia lumayan' batin Temari, '_Baka! _Apa yang kau pikirkan Temari! Hapus! Hapus!'.

…

"Jadi kau teman adikku?"

"Hn, nggak deket tapi."

Sejak pertemuan sepuluh menit yang lalu, sudah banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Dari nama sampai hobi, lanjut ke makanan terfavorit dan paling dibenci. Rupanya mereka sudah sangat dekat. Meskipun begitu, Temari masih kesal dengan orang yang satu ini. Dia jarang berbicara. Semua yang mereka bicarakan Temari yang mengawalinya. 'Pria ini membosankan,' batin Temari, 'Bahkan aku harus memaksa jika dia tidak menjawab-jawab. Dan kata merepotkan itu, sudah kudengar dari tadi kita bertemu.'

Keadaan kembali sunyi diantara mereka berdua. Sampai suara _smartphone _Temari terdengar.

"HP-mu bunyi," Shikamaru memperingatkan Temari.

"Eh, oh ya. Makasih." Temari menyentuh tanda 'angkat' pada _smartphone_-nya.

"Halo?"

"_Temari-san! Kamu dimana?"_

"Belakang panggung."

"_Kalau begitu kami kesana segera ya."_

"Yayaya." Temari memutus panggilannya.

"Siapa?" ternyata Shikamaru penasaran dengan identitas orang di seberang sana.

"Ino," jawab Temari.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit kaget.

"Iya. Memangnya dia siapamu?" Temari balik bertanya.

"Teman."

Temari hanya ber 'ohh' ria.

"Merepotkan."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan kata 'merepotkan' itu dari mulutmu?"

"Merepotkan"

"Aku bilang DIAM _baka_!" Temari membekap mulut Shikamaru. Anehnya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melakukan aksi. Ia hanya berusaha menghindar. Ralat, melakukan aksi.

"Apakah aku nggak salah lihat? Shikamaru dan Temari?" kata seseorang berambut pirang pucat.

"Wah, mesti dicatat nih," kata seseorang lagi yang berambut _pink_.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEE,! Aku baru tau kalau kalian pacaran. Temari-_san_, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami?" _oogoe_ satu orang lagi yang bercepol dua.

"KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN!" seru keduanya. Tiga orang yang tadi, Ino; Sakura; dan Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau pasti berbohong Temari-_san_, pasti kalian sedang pacaran," kata Tenten lalu mengambil _smartphone_ Sakura. 'Ohh, jangan itu lagi!' batin Temari berteriak.

'Ceklek..ceklek..ceklek…..'

" JANGAN DIFOTO!" teriak mereka serempaklagi.

Terlambat.

"Waaah, kalian mesra sekali! Eh, Sakura! Foto-foto yuk!" Ino mengajak Sakura berfoto-foto. Yang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. 'Narsis banget' batin Temari. Oke ralat. Diantara teman-temannya Temari ada juga yang nggak suka foto-foto, contoh Tenten.

"Sungguh! kami tidak berpacaran!" Temari memelas.

"Beneran?" tanya Ino. Tersenyum .

"Serius! Kami baru saja berkenalan tadi."

"Aku percaya padamu Temari…_-chan_."

"Hentikan panggilan itu! Kalian tidak sopan sekali kepada senior kalian!" amuk Temari. Yang diceramahi hanya tertawa jahil.

"Merepotkan. Kau sendiri caper sama adik kelas karena tidak ada yang mau temenan sama kamu kan? Merepotkan." tebak(asal) Shikamaru.

"Kalau aku caper sama adik kelas, kenapa kamu nggak kenal aku?"

"Dan kenapa kamu tidak mengenalku juga? Lagipula terlalu MEREPOTKAN untuk berurusan dengan orang sepertimu."

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMAKAI KATA 'MEREPOTKAN' ITU?"

"Tch, Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau…."

"AHH! Mesranya! Hei Sakura, Ino. Lihat mereka berdua," Tenten yang dari tadi memerhatikan mereka senyum-senyum gajelas.

"Aiiihh! _Romanchikku_ Tema-_san_!" puji(?) Sakura. Ino hanya senyum-senyum jahil.

"KALIAN!"

"_Sumimasen!_"

"Oke, ayo kita jalan-jalan. _Bye_ nanas jelek," kata Temari sambil melambai-lambaikan tengannya ke atas. Temari pergi bersama ketiga temannya meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

.

.

.

.

_First Sight_

.

.

.

.

"Acara pemilihan bakatnya masih lanjut," kata Sakura sambil memakan _ice cream sandwich_-nya.

"Aku tidak mau mengikutinya lagi," ujar Temari menutup matanya. Putus asa.

"Jangan putus asa, Tema-_san_! Itu nggak Temari-an banget," ujar Tenten tertawa.

"Jangan menertawakanku Tenten!" Sementara teman-temannya hanya sibuk dengan _ice cream sandwich_ mereka. Membuat Temari kesal, dan menjatuhkan _ice cream sandwich_ miliknya.

"Tuh kan, kena karmanya," ujar Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti dengan Sakura dan Ino. Temari langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaa! Kau lucu sekali Tema-_san_!" goda Sakura. Temari hanya mendengus kesal.

Sementara itu Ino yang sudah berhenti tertawa melihat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang familiar. "Tema-_san_! Kita ke orang itu yoo!"

"Wah! Shikamaru masih disini? Kesempatan bagus tuh! Bagus Ino, kau melihatnya," ujar Sakura sambil menarik baju Tenten. Membisikan sesuatu.

"…"

"Temari-_san_, kita kesitu yok," ajak Tenten kepada Temari.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Ada 'pacarmu'"

"HAAH! Maksudmu si nanas pemalas jelek itu? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Temari tegas, " Dan..err..APA APAAN KALIAN?" Sakura, Ino, Tenten menarik-narik Temari kea rah pemuda berambut samurai itu.

"Shikamaru, ada yang mau ngomong tuh," ujar Ino kepada Shikamaru setelah mereka sampai.

"Hn."

"Tema-_san_, dia sudah menunggu tuh." Tenten mendorong Temari ke arah Shikamaru dan menabraknya.

"Wanita merepotkan!"

"Nanas pemalas!"

Dan mereka berdua berantam dengan mesranya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten sdang memegang kamera _smartphone_ mereka masing-masing.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Shikamaru berinteraksi dengan cewek sangat '_enjoy_'" kata Ino disela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Kejadian langka nih," tambah Sakura yang juga sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Sementara Tenten hanya tertawa-tawa jahil.

.

.

.

.

_This Moment  
_

.

.

.

.

"Kedua 'sejoli' itu kini sedang ngobrol dengan asiknya. Sementara Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sibuk dengan _smartphone _masing-masing. Temari melihat arjolinya yang menunjukan pukul enam sore. Gawat! pasti _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sudah marah-marah karena ia belum pulang. Sial!

"Shikamaru, aku pulang ya! Kapan-kapan ketemuan di taman belakang sekolah ya. Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Ayo pulang!" Temari yang sudah ketakutan membayangkan wajah orang tuanya langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Err.. Temari-_san_! Tunggu!" Ino pergi mengikuti Temari.

"Tunggu Temari-_san_!" Giliran Sakura yang cabut.

"Dasar memang! Saking senengnya ketemu Shikamaru, kamu jadi begitu ya!" Tenten yang paling terakhir cabut, sambil menggerutu.

"DIAM KAU MAKHLUK CEPOL DUA!"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Iya, akan kutunggu kau ditaman belakang sekolah."

.

.

.

.

_Ai_

.

.

.

.

Temari langsung ambruk ke tempat tidurnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Ditambah juga ceramah dari _kaa-san _dan _otou-san_. Pokoknya hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi Temari. Temari lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebuah alat elektronik, tablet, di nakasnya. Ia mulai menyalakannya, tidak lupa mengaktifkan _WI-FI. _Langsung ia menyentuh layar tablet tersebut ke sebuah jejaring sosial yang berlogo 'F' berwarna biru tua dan segera _login_. Terlihatlah layar _home_. Temari melihat baris pertama, berita terbaru, pada bagian _news feed_ tersebut. Berjejer foto-foto yang membuat Temari naik darah. 'Haruno Sakura', akun yang menge-_post_ itu semua. Begitu juga pada baris dibawahnya. Terpampang nama 'Yamanaka Ino-Cu-te' dan 'J-Tenten'.

.

.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Fic romens pertama saya! En ini pair favorit saya! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide buat bikin cerita abal bin gaje ini. Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dari salah seorang teman saya lho! 10% aja sih (ditabok). Oke, BTW makasi yang udah mau baca fic abal bin gaje ini. Flame diterima dengan tangan tertutup ya, en WAJIB LOGIN. Oh ya, RnR?**

**With Love**

**-Kazuki-**


End file.
